neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Wheeljack
Wheeljack is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Wheeljack is the mechanical engineer and scientist of the Autobots in the Transformers television and comic series based on the popular toy line produced by Takara and Hasbro. His vehicle mode is a Lancia Stratos Turbo Group 5 race car sporting Alitalia livery. Note that car #539 is the only surviving Lancia Stratos Turbo, only two were ever built by Lancia (compared to the rest which feature a different bodyshell). Wheeljack is described as the mad scientist of the Autobot forces as he is always inventing new weapons and gadgets. These weapons and gadgets, while derived from the desire to benefit the Autobot cause, often bring great danger and introduce unpredictable elements into critical situations. He is the most accomplished driver (while in car mode) among the Autobots and enjoys displaying his skill level through various road stunts. Wheeljack possesses the ability to fly for relatively short distances (800 miles) using solid-fuel rockets in his arms. From his shoulder mounted cannons, Wheeljack can shoot magnetic inducer, shrapnel-needle, and gyro-inhibitor shells which can disrupt a target's sense of balance. He is often his own worst enemy due to the explosive and potentially damaging nature of his experiments. Reception Wheeljack was one of the favorite Autobots of IGN.http://movies.ign.com/articles/992/992629p1.html Marvel Comics Wheeljack was one of the original Autobot Transformers, making his first appearance in issue 1 of the original Marvel Comics Transformers series. In the initial four issue limited series produced by Marvel, Wheeljack was part of Prime’s elite crew that crash landed on Earth. Wheeljack existed as more of a background character through much of the series, with an early co-starring role in issue #9 when he & Jazz went to negotiate with G. B. Blackrock and battled Starscream, Frenzy and Circuit Breaker. In issue #32, titled "Used Autobots", Wheeljack completed work on his Geothermal Generator, which used the heat from the volcano the Ark had crashed in to generate energon cubes. Although Wheeljack thought this would impress Grimlock by reducing their dependence on human help, Grimlock seemed to think the Autobots should just take what they need from the humans. In issue #36, Wheeljack called his old friend Sky Lynx for help in order to save a group of human kids from Grimlock. Grimlock attempted to use the children as blackmail against Blaster, who was defecting from the Autobots. Shortly after, Wheeljack was severely injured in a Decepticon attack in issue 41. He and many other Autobots were later revived by Grimlock using "Nucleon" in issue 75 and hesitant to advise battling against Unicron in their recently revived state. Wheeljack met another end at the hands of the Decepticons in issue 80, but was restored by the "Last Autobot". He appeared sporadically as part of the Autobot forces in the G2 comic. In the Marvel U.K. comics, he was one of five injured Autobots who were accidentally reactivated by Galvatron when he probed their dreams looking for possible troops; it was revealed that soon after Jetfire was given life by the Matrix, Wheeljack almost betrayed him to the Decepticons in return for technology and felt shame over this. He and Prowl were able to sucker-punch Galvatron, whom Wheeljack despised for his massacres during the Time Wars. He later noted, along with Prowl, about how he missed the old days of non-gimmick based Transformer battles and that he was feeling outdated. Unfortunately he would soon get more than he bargained for as he and the other Earthforce members encountered Megatron, Shockwave and their "original" Decepticons as members of the Autobot Earthforce unit. Wheeljack worked as Earthforce's engineer, creating a powerful defensive system - unfortunately, it could only be turned off from the inside and he'd taken everyone outside to show it to them! Apart from that mistake, he worked well. He was responsible for thwarting Mindwipe's plot to brainwash humanity via nightlights, and repairing Tracks. Wheeljack was severely damaged by the Quintessons in the six-part future arc ''Space Pirates.'' Animated series Wheeljack, who was voiced by Chris Latta, was the first Transformer ever shown in the Generation 1 cartoon series. Also, his is one of the few Cybertronian vehicle forms shown - in his case, a boxy van-like vehicle. His robot form is distinguished by large bulbs on either side of his head that light up when he speaks. In most episodes, he was seldom seen at the front lines in battle - but he was often fundamental to the plot. He, and the Autobot medic Ratchet (occasionally in cooperation with the human Sparkplug Witwicky), were often shown working together creating various devices, weaponry, and even additional Autobots. Often, these devices were sought and sometimes obtained by the Decepticons and used against the Autobots. In the episode "The Immobilizer", he created a device capable of "immobilizing" anything and Decepticon forces were able to capture and use the device against the Autobots. Wheeljack was the primary architect of the Dinobots, although they rarely seemed to have any particular affinity for him. Along with Ratchet and others he also helped to create the Aerialbots out of old Cybertronian shuttles. As the series progressed, Wheeljack's responsibilities were increasingly taken on by the Autobot scientist Perceptor. In The Transformers: The Movie, set in the year 2005, Wheeljack was assigned to Autobot City on Earth. Wheeljack was presumed killed in the invasion of Autobot City by Megatron’s forces, and his injured or possibly deceased body is dragged to cover by Arcee. According to storyboards of un-made scenes he tried to help Mirage but was blasted several times by Thundercracker and Megatron along with Windcharger. In the same storyboards, it is Smokescreen, not Wheeljack, who lies dead, and Wheeljack himself can be seen alive during Devastator's attack. It is also worth noting that Wheeljack (and Windcharger's) bodies do not change colour to the grey black colour associated with Transformers when they die. Wheeljack also has an anomalous appearance in Transformers: Victory. In fact, Wheeljack appeared among the Autobots in the U.S. animated toy commercials, for example, joining Optimus Prime in becoming an Action Master. Wheeljack made a cameo in the pilot of the Transformers: Animated series on a historical video being viewed by Optimus Prime. This historical video was stock footage from the original animated series. A new version was seen working with the Animated version of Perceptor in season 3. Wheeljack made an appearance in 1989, in the later series Transformers: Victory in Japan. Wheeljack, along with Perceptor and Minerva were called upon to save God Ginrai, who they converted into Victory Leo. Books Wheeljack was featured in the 1985 Find Your Fate Junior book called Dinobots Strike Back by Casey Todd.http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1144&PHPSESSID=4d7776a874ecb72d37230c8f12a49c24 Wheeljack was featured in the 1985 Find Your Fate Junior book called Battle Drive by Barbara Siegel and Scott Siegel.http://www.gamebooks.org/fyf_tran.htm Dreamwave Productions Wheeljack was a scientist turned soldier on Cybertron at the dawn of the Autobot and Decepticon civil war. He was under Grimlock's command during the disastrous battle of Altihex and once again in a mission to rescue Optimus Prime in Cybertron's depths. When Megatron and Optimus disappeared in an accident with a space bridge, the Autobot and Decepticon forces splintered into smaller factions, and Wheeljack joined Grimlock's command once more in the Lightning Strike Coalition. Wheeljack was among the Autobots commanded by Optimus Prime in the Ark mission, crashing deactivated on Earth and reawakening in Earth forms in 1984. Following initial Decepticon defeat and the explosion of the Ark II, the Autobots were deactivated and lost in the ocean. Wheeljack was among those reactivated by Optimus in 2002 and was part of a small task force led by Jazz assigned to stop the spread of Megatron’s deadly metal virus in the Canadian Northwest territories. Wheeljack was temporarily deactivated once more, using all his power to neutralise the virus. When a Cybertronian task force came to arrest the Earth-bound Transformers in 2003, Wheeljack was once more placed under Jazz's command was one of the few Autobots left on Earth to guard the Ark. Later in the year, Starscream and the Combaticons launched a vicious assault that left Wheeljack deactivated. He was retrieved and repaired by the Earth Defense Command, and later rejoined the other Autobots to be shown the site of construction for the new Autobot City. Devil's Due Publishing In this crossover series with G.I. Joe, the Ark, along with the Autobots and Decepticons within, is discovered by Cobra, who turn both factions into robotic drones to do their bidding. Wheeljack and Bumblebee managed to escape discovery, and are awakened when Cobra seals the ship. The two of them hide out in plain sight, until they managed to get in the middle of a battle between Transformer-augmented Cobra forces and G.I. Joe, the elite combat unit recently formed to battle Cobra. Throwing their lot in with the Joes, Wheeljack gained access to an emergency signal that had been released into the net by Optimus Prime, and was able to not only track down Cobra's hidden island base, but also awaken all the Transformers, both Autobot and Decepticon, and free them from Cobra's control. With the situation on Cobra island quickly turning into a three-way battle, Wheeljack and Bumblebee planned to join the Joes to assault the island, rondevous with the other Autobots, and together take down both Cobra and the Decepticons. However, a group of US generals had other plans: the Joes were to disable Wheeljack and Bumblebee and take them to Area 51 for study, while the island would be destroyed by nuclear weapons. Commander Hawk reluctantly complied, hitting them with an EMP device, but Wheeljack was able to maintain consciousness long enough to warn the Joes that a nuclear explosion would have a cataclysmic reaction with the Energon Cobra sought to synthesize. With the fate of the world at stake, the Joes disobeyed their orders and went with their original plan. On the island, Wheeljack, with the help of Bumblebee and a large force of Joes, managed to take down the mighty Devastator, and helped Mainframe and Doctor Mindbender stop the nuclear missiles from destroying the island, and a good portion of the earth as well. IDW Publishing In IDW Publishing's new The Transformers: Infiltration mini-series, Wheeljack is part of an infiltration unit consisting of Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee and Sunstreaker, led by Prowl. He has not played a major role thus far, other than to accompany the other Autobots to the Decepticon base to watch the duel between Megatron and a super-powered Starscream. In The Transformers: Escalation, when Sunstreaker is presumed destroyed by the Machination, Wheeljack and Jazz tracked them to their base - only to be temporarily disabled by the Machination's advanced weaponry. After this he accompanied Prime to Brasnya to hunt down Megatron and his human facsimile - only to wind up in battle with Skywarp and Astrotrain. He and Jazz put Skywarp to flight, but the Decepticon promised to return with reinforcements. They then confronted Megatron (who had nearly killed Optimus Prime). On Prime's orders, they focused fire on Megatron long enough for Prime to recover and drive off the Decepticon leader, although they were prevented from dealing a killing blow by the appearance of Skywarp and Thundercracker. In The Transformers: Devastation, both Wheeljack and Hot Rod were given the assignment of stopping a wounded Ironhide from being pneumatically compacted at a junkyard in Warsaw. While both Autobots were en route to save their comrade, they were intercepted by Headmaster versions of Sunstreaker created by the Mechination. Optimus Prime leads Bumblebee, Drift, Kup, Prowl, Ratchet and Wheeljack in Las Vegas when a Cybertronian ship crashes containing Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and an infestation of zombies from another universe. Galvatron attempts to take command of the Autobots, and after fighting them explains his mission to stop an undead infestation. Wheeljack sets up an energy shield around the city to keep the infestation contained, but it will only last for 24 hours. Kup recognizes a Decepticon named Bayonet in Galvatron's command as not being right, and she is revealed to be the extradimensional vampire Britt. Other appearances A parody of the Generation 1 Transformers was aired in the December 23rd 2008 episode of Frank TV, called "Frank the Halls." In the story Optimus Prime and his Autobots (Bumblebee, Jazz and Wheeljack) battle Megatron and his Decepticons (Soundwave and Starscream) when Optimus runs out of gas. Optimus becomes enraged at the price of gas, steals the fuel from the annoying hybrid Autobot Prius Maximus, then joins the Decepticons in destroying the city.Transformers Satire for FrankTV Toys * Generation 1 Autobot Car Wheeljack (1984) :The toy that was to become the Autobot Wheeljack was originally released as part of the Japanese Diaclone series by Takara. He was later released in 1984 by Hasbro in the U.S. According to a panel discussion at BotCon 2005, the original Wheeljack mold is "no longer available," and is most likely destroyed, limiting the likelihood of a future reissue of the toy. :During the Diaclone era, a second variant of the toy was released, sporting a different head sculpt and a Marlboro Racing livery.TFW2005.com - Diaclone Lancia Stratos Turbo MarlboroBoy Toys, Lancaster New Era Lancaster, PA; August 10, 2007; by Laura Knowles * Generation 1 Action Masters Wheeljack (1990) :In 1990, Wheeljack was released as an Action Master toy, driving his own invention - the Turbo racer, a car that transforms into a jet. :Action Master Wheeljack was later repainted as the Decepticon Slicer. * Universe Spy Changer Wheeljack (2004) :Wheeljack would appear again in the Transformers: Universe toy line as a Spy Changer toy, a repaint of Robots In Disguise Daytonus (who was in turn based on an unused Generation 2 Go-Bot mold), in the colors of the original Generation One Wheeljack. He turns into a Porsche 962. Two packaging versions of this toy existed - a Kaybee version which did not attribute the toy to Universe (the packaging resembled latter-year Armada packaging, but with no subtitle under the Transformers name) and was packaged in vehicle form, and a version for discount stores which did and was packaged in robot mode. The Universe storyline has yet to feature Wheeljack in this form. :Wheeljack is a genius at combining throw-away objects into incredibly effective weapons. He is also a spectacular driver who never passes up a chance to show off his high-speed prowess. Arsenal includes a magnetic inducer sheel, gyro inhibitor and an ever-changing array of new gadgets. * Alternators Wheeljack (2005) :In an alternate Generation 1 timeline based on the Binaltech/Alternators toy line, the events of Transformers: The Movie did not occur due to temporal manipulation by the Decepticon Ravage. After an encounter with Ravage during which the Decepticon showed him a window into the future where Wheeljack and his comrades were destroyed. Using this knowledge, Wheeljack escaped his fate on Autobot City and converted his body using the Binaltech process into a white 'street tuned' Ford Mustang GT, a retooled version of Grimlock. In his new body, he possesses enhanced strength, defenses and he is also equipped with the "GT" system. Wheeljack is only the second Binaltech Autobot following Smokescreen GT to actually make use of the "GT" technology as part of the "Body Shop" project. The GT technology allows Wheeljack to control several doubles of himself. Currently, the storyline has Wheeljack faced with the dilemma of stopping Ravage - and therefore guaranteeing his own destruction - or saving himself and risking the future. * Generations Deluxe Wheeljack (2011) :A white remold of the Deluxe Turbo Tracks figure from the 2010-2011 Reveal the Shield toy line, but with a different head sculpt and an added body kit to the car mode. In comparison to Tracks, the legs on Wheeljack are reversed so that the hood parts are the front of the legs and the front end parts form the feet. The figure's instruction manual states that the car mode, just like Tracks, has a flight mode.Seibertron.com - Images of Transformers: United Wheeljack, Rumble and Frenzy * United UN-19 Deluxe Wheeljack (Takara Tomy) (2011) :The Japanese version of the Reveal the Shield Wheeljack figure by Takara Tomy.TFW2005.com - Wheeljack, Rumble, Frenzy, Scourge, Generation 2 Optimus Prime ImagesFigure King Magazine, March 2011, page 129 Transformers: Armada The name Wheeljack was reused in Transformers: Armada; this time for a Decepticon. Animated series Wheeljack (Rampage in Japan) was formerly an Autobot serving in the same company as Hot Shot on Cybertron. When they were both caught in a conflagration on the battle field, and Wheeljack was pinned beneath debris, Hot Shot was forced to leave him to get him help, but was prevented from returning to his friend's side by his commander. Wheeljack believed that Hot Shot had abandoned him, and when Megatron found and rescued him, he swore loyalty to the Decepticon commander. As a result of damage inflicted either on the battle field or by the debris, Wheeljack's Autobot insignia had been slashed through. In an act of symbolism, he kept that same insignia on his chest, even once he had switched to the Decepticon cause. However, he does have a small Decepticon insignia under his Autobot insignia. In the present day, Wheeljack arrived on Earth around the same time as the Autobot, Side Swipe, and baited Hot Shot into a fiery face-off, forcing them to relive the past and put their issues to rest so they could go on to battle as enemies. Hot Shot won the day, and something inside Wheeljack seemed to soften, as, when both factions returned to Cybertron, he granted Hot Shot an audience with Megatron (now Galvatron), and worked closely and faithfully with him during the Unicron Battles and survives. Wheeljack transforms into a sports car, and possesses the power of teleportation. Additionally, he can create illusionary duplicates of himself. His toy is partnered with the Mini-Con Wind Sheer (Hawk), who does not appear in this capacity in the animated series. The toy also includes two missiles, which Wheeljack can hold in his hands in robot mode. Though these are seemingly intended as batons, Wheeljack does not often use them for melee combat in the animated series, as they appear to be blasters as well. Dreamwave Productions Wheeljack had a brief cameo in issue 12 of the Armada comic from Dreamwave Productions, being one of those guarding Megatron's rocket base in the desert. Armada Wheeljack appeared in the Transformers: Energon comic series. Wheeljack would appear only once before Dreamwave folded, albeit in flashback, in Transformers: Energon #30. In this flashback we would see Scorponok leading Wheeljack Thundercracker, Predacon, Terrorsaur and Skywarp against the Autobots in an unspecified battle on Cybertron. In Megatron’s battle barge, Starscream warned Megatron to watch out for Scorponok as Thrust, Cyclonus and Demolishor piloted the barge. Armada Wheeljack also was set to appear in the unreleased issue 31 of the Transformers: Energon comic series. Toys * Micron Densetsu Rampage with Hawk :The Japanese version of the figure which would become Armada Wheeljack came not only with his Mini-Con Windsheer (Hawk), but the Takara version of the Air Assault Team. * Armada Wheeljack with Windsheer (2003) :Wheeljack was represented as a grey, yellow and white sports car in his Armada incarnation. He came with a Mini-Con (Windsheer, based on an F-117 Nighthawk) which linked to him via his roof and enabled his gull-wing doors to open. The doors contained missiles which could be fired when the doors were opened. As in the cartoon, the Autobot insignia on the car bonnet is sliced through (revealing circuitry underneath) with a small Decepticon logo underneath. He also has a Decepticon logo on his arm. Wheeljack is regarded as one of the best toys in the Armada line. :The mold for this figure was also used for the BotCon '08 exclusive Timelines Sideswipe. Originally, this variant was to be released as Drench in the Transformers: Universe line, but plans for it were canceled. Transformers: Energon Wheeljack is the Japanese name of the Autobot Downshift, who greatly resembles the Generation One Wheeljack. It is generally assumed that Energon (Transformers: Superlink in Japan)'s Wheeljack/Downshift is neither the same character as the Autobot deserter Wheeljack, nor the Mini-Con Downshift from Armada. Energon's Downshift is carried over to Transformers: Cybertron, as an early 1970s era muscle car based on either a 1970-74 Plymouth Barracuda, or 1970-71 Dodge Challenger who again turns into an homage of Wheeljack. Transformers According to an interview with producer Tom DeSanto published in issue #15 of the Transformers Collectors Club Magazine, the original lineup pitched for the Autobots in the [[Transformers (film)|live-action Transformers film]] was Optimus Prime, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bumblebee. Transformers: Autobots The player's main Autobot tells Bumblebee that Wheeljack gave him an upgrade to hold a large number of alternate forms. Transformers: The Game (PSP) Wheeljack is a playable character who transforms as a sports car similar to his G1 incarnation. In the story, Wheeljack is mentioned by Ratchet. Ratchet informs Optimus Prime that Wheeljack warned him of the incoming Decepticon drones. Later in the story line, Hound mentions that Wheeljack and him created a virus the stop the Decepticlone army. Transformers: Foundation Wheeljack debuted in the story, helping to bring a Sun into Cybertron's solar system to end another war. Transformers: Rising Storm He later appeared in Philadelphia where he also introduces his partner Mirage to Sam Witwicky during a Decepticon attack. He was injured by Shockwave, and Ratchet noted that his repairs would cause Wheeljack to look different. Transformers: Dark of the Moon Wheeljack appeared in the film Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and was called Que. He had an Albert Einstein-like head, whereas in the prequel comics he had a head homaging his original one. He turns into a Blue Mercedes-Benz E550, and speaks with an Irish accent. He supplies the other Autobots with weaponry, including a new cannon for Ironhide (which he uses to kill the Dreads) and introduces himself to Director Mearing. During the battle in Chicago, he supplies Sam, Epps and their team with grapple gloves and boom sticks (which Sam later uses to kill Starscream), but is captured by Soundwave, Barricade and several other Decepticons. Barricade and Soundwave decide to execute Que, Bumblebee and the three other captured Autobots and starts with Que. Que tries to talk to the Decepticons about not killing him and his Autobot friends, but a Decepticon blasts him and Barricade finishes him off with another blast to the head. His death is soon avenged when Bumblebee kills Soundwave, who ordered his death, and a Decepticon Protoform, who was partially responsible for Que's death alongside Barricade, minutes later. Barricade is later killed by several soldiers who coincidentally use boomsticks created by Que to kill him. Toys *''Dark of the Moon'' Deluxe Class Wheeljack (not yet released)http://www.tfw2005.com/resources/tf3-dotm-autobots-453/wheeljack--que-5793/ Transformers: Timelines An evil mirror-universe version of Generation 1 Wheeljack appeared in the Transformers: Timelines series. He is a mad scientist who wants to prove himself a genius to others. Fun Publications An evil version of Wheeljack was mentioned in the Transformers Collectors Club prelude to the fiction Dungeons & Dinobots, printed in the Transformers Collectors Club magazine issue #22. Wheeljack appeared in the fiction Dungeons & Dinobots, a text based story from Fun Publications. He created an army of Dinobots based loosely on the designs of Grimlock. Although not depicted directly, Wheeljack is one of the many Autobots aboard the Ark in Do Over. The Ark launches from Cybertron for Earth under the command of Rodimus and is followed by the Decepticon ship Nemesis, under the command of Starscream. While battling over Earth it is shot down by human defense systems. Toys "Decepticon Slice" was a Botcon 2010 exclusive figure. The Autobot symbol sculpted into its collarbone is painted purple so that it can be repurposed as Shattered Glass Wheeljack. Transformers Animated Wheeljack cameoed in the third season of Transformers Animated. His appearance is very G1-based, although he now has a utility belt and what appears to be facial hair. Furthermore, unlike his previous incarnations, he is a little taller, much bigger, and stronger, with a very heavy-set body. He is also a member of the Autobot Council. Judging by the looks of him, his vehicle mode is most likely a futuristic, burly muscle car based on a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, rather than his original modern sports car mode, which is based on the 1976 Lancia Stratos Turbo. However, as of this point, this remains unconfirmed until more information is finally given.Derrick J. Wyatt's Blog Summary Wheeljack briefly appeared in the third season premiere "Transwarped". He was seen with Perceptor unveiling the end result of Project Omega, Omega Supreme. Wheeljack did not speak or transform in his appearance, and was not seen for the remainder of the series. Fun Publications Wheeljack's biography was printed in issue #25 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. Transformers: Prime Wheeljack appears in Transformers: Prime. Prior to the series storyline, Wheeljack was a member of the Wreckers with Bulkhead and made a name for himself as an Autobot war hero. He carries a pair of swords that can deflect energy blasts and in the fourth episode, "Rebellion" of season three, he is given a powerful Energon Whip as a secondary weapon. This Wheeljack doesn't follow orders well, not even from Optimus Prime or his unit commander Ultra Magnus. He has his own space cruiser, the Jackhammer, which he prefers to travel in more than his vehicle mode until it was destroyed in "Darkest Hour". Wheeljack's appearances shifted much in the series, season he was a minor character in one episode, season 2 he was a recurring character before finally becoming a main character in season 3. Like Optimus Prime, in robot mode Wheeljack has a retractable faceplate that he wears in combat, which when covering his face, makes him resemble the Generation 1 Wheeljack. However, unlike previous incarnations, he is not an inventor, but he is shown to be a handy mechanical engineer (being able to repair the Jackhammer and Ultra Magnus' ship). Animated series Wheeljack first appeared in the episode "Con Job." Arriving in the Milky Way solar system, Wheeljack makes his way to Earth upon receiving a transmission from an Autobot outpost, including his former Wrecker buddy Bulkhead. However Wheeljack's arrival does not go as planned due to the Decepticons intercepting the communication and abducting him so Makeshift could take his place and infiltrate the Autobots' base. However, Wheeljack manages to break out of the Decepticon's warship, taking on the Decepticon forces prepared to invade the base before leaving through the open GroundBridge to the base, where he defeats Makeshift. Soon after, with his ship repaired, Wheeljack takes his leave to travel through space once more, hoping to find more Autobots, and offers for Bulkhead to go with him, though Bulkhead chooses not to. Wheeljack returns in "Loose Cannons", pursuing the Decepticon named Dreadwing to Earth after he killed fellow Wrecker Seaspray. After Dreadwing flees from their flight,base for repairs. While sulking, Dreadwing sends him a communication suggesting that they end their conflict once and for all. Joined by Bulkhead, Wheeljack appears to have the upper hand before being buried by an explosive, and is eventually found by Optimus Prime. Realizing Dreadwing has taken Bulkhead, they track them to a cargo port where they find Dreadwing has planted an explosive on Bulkhead. While trying to disarm it, Optimus takes on Dreadwing, and Wheeljack soon realizes only Dreadwing can disarm it, which he does before fleeing again. Later, Wheeljack is convinced to stay on Earth by the other Autobots, but does not join the team, instead Wheeljack inadvertently ignites a fuel station, earning reprimand from his fellow Autobots, and forced to return to opting to explore the planet, and obtains a vehicle mode to do so in disguise. In "Triage", Wheeljack is teamed up with Ratchet, who considers Wheeljack insubordinate, and does not like it when the Wrecker calls him "Doc". While searching for the Iacon relic they are after, they are attacked by Soundwave and Laserbeak, who are after the same relic. Wheeljack manages to disable Laserbeak, but not before the Jackhammer is shot out of the sky. When they crash land, Wheeljack and Ratchet find Laserbeak alive, but offline. They come up with the idea to implant a virus into Laserbeak, to transfer to the Nemesis computer to download the Iacon data base to the Autobots, but they use Wheeljack's grenade as a decoy to hide the virus. Wheeljack goes to buy Ratchet some time while he searched for Soundwave and the relic. He fights with Soundwave and almost has him defeated when the Decepticon surprise attacks him with the Resonance Blaster, knocking him out with a sonic attack. Before Wheeljack can be finished off, Soundwave is distracted by Laserbeak coming back online and goes to find him. Wheeljack wakes up later and returns to his ship, but does not return with Ratchet to the Autobot base. In "Hurt", Wheeljack is called in when he learns that Bulkhead has been injured. Angered by the news, he goes out for vengeance against the Decepticon who committed the crime. However he is followed by Miko, who demands to help Wheeljack, offering to tell him who wounded Bulkhead in return. Wheeljack takes Miko on a mission to attack a Decepticon energon mine to get Megatron's attention. His attack is successful and he contacts Megatron, telling him that he wished to fight Hardshell, saying that he would continue attacking and destroying Decepticon mines until he did. Hardshell is in fact sent, and Wheeljack duels with him, managing to be a worthy opponent, but is ultimately overpowered by the Insecticon, but before Hardshell can finish him, Miko saves Wheeljack by killing Hardshell with his ship's missiles. They retreat in time as the rest of the Insecticons attack them, and as they made their escape, Wheeljack threw his stock pile of grenades at the Insecticons, destroying most of them. He later brings Miko back to Autobot base and leaves once again. Wheeljack is mentioned by Arcee, Ratchet, Miko, and Bulkhead in New Recruit. In "Darkest Hour", Wheeljack comes in during the battle with the Decepticons, shooting down enemies with the Jackhammer to buy the Autobots time. He is attacked by Starscream, who destroys the Jackhammer, leaving Wheeljack's fate unknown. Wheeljack was revealed to have survived the crash, and was held at Megatron's fortress on earth in "Darkmount, NV". There, he was tortured and interrogated by Starscream. In "Scattered", he escapes after being interrogated by Shockwave and being sentenced to death, unkowingly having been planted with a tracking beacon by Starscream. Wheeljack then rendezvous with Bulkhead and Miko, and reveals he found the tracker beacon under his chassis when he realized it had been too easy to escape. He then uses it to outwit Starscream and draw his seeker armada into a trap. In "Prey", Wheeljack and Bulkhead attack a Decepticon mine, hoping to draw attention from other members of Team Prime. However, they and Miko are attacked by Predaking, who was sent by Shockwave to hunt them. Wheeljack lures the dragon-like Predacon into the mine, and detonates the charges. This only aggravates Predaking, and he gives chase as they are rescued by Arcee, Jack, and Ultra Magnus. Through use of terrain and tactical advantage, Predaking is bested and sent fleeing. There, they reunite with Ratchet, Bumblebee, Raphael, June Darby and Agent Fowler, and prepare to strike back at Megatron, aided by the weapons given to them by Ultra Magnus. In "Rebellion", Wheeljack and Bulkhead make a distraction for the other Autobots. They were about to take on Predaking until Ultra Magnus got its attention. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were doing good until Shockwave blasted them. While the Decepticons were distracted by Optimus coming back, Wheeljack and the other Autobots escaped before Darkmount was destroyed. Wheeljack is present when Agent Fowler was thanking them for saving humanity. In "Project Predacon", Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus went back to the rubble of the autobots former base and all they could find was an energon cube. They also found the lob Wheeljack and Bulkhead used to toss around. When Wheeljack through it Bulkhead, Bulkhead missed and almost hit Miko. After that Ultra Magnus told him that he will not tolerate Wrecker behavior. Right after that it is revealed that Ultra Magnus was the Wrecker leader back on Cybertron and told Wheeljack if he wont learn discipline he always choose the path of loose resistance. After Ultra Magnus said that Wheeljack replied that if his ship wasn't a twisted wreck at present he do that. Later in the episode he was present when Optimus Prime brought back a Predacon skull. Later Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack headed to the bluffs in Scotland to search for one of the two Predacon bones the Decepticons are unearthing. In "Chain of Command", Wheeljack constantly disregards Ultra Magnus' orders and attacks the Decepticons at the digging site on his own. While dealing with the fact that the Wreckers are under Ultra Magnus' command again, Wheeljack was revealed to have essentially deserted the group some time after Bulkhead transferred to Optimus' team. Tensions also build up even further when he brings Miko along in secret, considering her as a full-fledged Wrecker and part of the team. After dealing with the return of the Predacon, where Wheeljack accidentally caused a cave-in with his grenade, he, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus return to find Miko dealing with Starscream and fighting back with the Apex Armor. Once the Predacon successfully locates the Predacon bones and returns with the Decepticons, Wheeljack once more leaves the team to go solo, saying that he wants to remember the team in their A-game, "before the rust sets in." In "Plus One", Wheeljack returns to base via ground bridge and is paired with Arcee to find a predacon bone relic. Upon arrival to the location, Wheeljack and Arcee are ambushed by Vehicon troopers, but easily defeat them. While they dig for the relic, Arcee discusses why Wheeljack left the Wreckers again, and discovers he is more frustrated with the fact he feels that Bulkhead has gone soft. However, Arcee reasons that as he has to change and let go of his frustrations, as well as that as long as Bulkhead remains his friend, the Wreckers will remain whole in spirit. After gathering the bone relic, Wheeljack and Arcee are contacted by Jack to rescue his mother June and Agent Fowler from Knockout. In a high speed chase along a set of train tracks, Wheeljack and Arcee manage to rescue June and Fowler, but lose another predacon bone to Knockout. Upon returning to base, Wheeljack proves Arcee was right and makes up with Bulkhead for leaving. In "Evolution", Wheeljack first appears after having left the base. When Ultra Magnus questions him and why he is covered in coolant, he explains to his commanding officer that he enhanced the thrusters on Ultra Magnus' Ship. He and the other Autobots are called into action when they investigate an exposed energon source, killing the Vehicon troopers that were carrying it. In an attempt to find more, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus head into the mine it originated from, only to find it is Shockwave's Laboratory in which the Predacons are being spawned. After sending Shockwave fleeing the pair blow the mine with a grenade coupled with synthetic energon, destroying the Predacon clones. As they retreat, they are attacked by Predaking himself, who reveals and combats them in his robot mode. Together, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus fight Predaking ferociously and evenly, until Predaking's sheer strength allows him to gain the upper hand, beating Wheeljack with a massive stalactite and breaking Ultra Magnus' hand and the Forge of Solus Prime. However, they are rescued by Optimus Prime before Predaking can kill them and they are able to ground-bridge away. Back at base, Wheeljack gains a new respect for Ultra Magnus after the battle, and watches and keeps him company with the other Autobots as Ratchet repairs Ultra Magnus' hand. In "Minus One" Wheeljack begins to show concern for Magnus's future when his hand is replaced with a claw made from less than ideal spare parts. Wheeljack later takes part in a mission to stop the Decepticons from stealing technology for a reconstructed Omega Lock where Optimus is able to shoot down Soundwave. Wheeljack witnesses Optimus interrogating Soundwave before heading to the North Pole to stop another Decepticon theft vouching for Magnus to go but are soon troubled with the Predacon which Optimus handles while Wheejack, Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Arcee fight Shockwave. In "Persuasion" however the mission fails and the Autobots learn that Ratchet has been kidnapped and the Decepticons know the location of the Autobot base, forcing the Autobots to repaint the E on their hanger to F to avoid Starscream's fleet. Wheeljack later helps Raf build a device with Laserbeak's clipped wing part to find the Nemesis. In "Synthesis" the plan fails but Ratchet escapes con custody and gives the coordinates of the ship. Wheeljack and the other Autobots then Ground Bridge directly into the ship. In "Deadlock" the Wreckers are tasked with taking the ship's bridge. However Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Bulkhead are bridged directly into a cell by Soundwave, eventually escaping but being further delayed by Knock Out. Eventually once the conflict is over and Megatron is destroyed the Wreckers arrive to the bridge but find Jack and Miko, wearing the Apex Armor, already there. Wheeljack and the other Autobots then bare witness as Ratchet restores Cybertron with the Omega Lock and takes notice of the Predacon flying off to the planet. At Autobot base Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen give a solute farewell to William Fowler before heading back to Cybertron. In the TV Movie "Predacons Rising" Wheeljack is tasked to assist Optimus find the AllSpark to restore Cybertron's life and the two travel to Theta Scorpii and succeed. However when they return to Cybertron they discover Unicron has made his return in Megatron's body. Optimus attempts to slow him down while Wheeljack flies the AllSpark to safety but Wheeljack's ship is shot down, Jackie himself badly wounded, forcing Optimus to merge the AllSpark with himself and trap Unicron's essence within the container. Wheeljack later bares witness to Prime's sacrifice to restore Cybertron's life. Toys *''Prime'' Cyberverse Star Hammer with Wheeljack :A new Cyberverse mold of Wheeljack, bundled with the transforming spaceship Star Hammer.[http://www.tfw2005.com/resources/tf-prime-cyberverse-autobots-495/wheeljack-5764/ TFW2005.com - Prime Cyberverse Wheeljack with Star Hammer] *''Prime'' Robots in Disguise Revealers Deluxe Wheeljack (2012) :A new Deluxe mold of Wheeljack, which closely resembles a futuristic take on the Lancia Stratos Turbo. Comes with two swords that can be mounted on the front end of the car mode or stored in the back of the robot mode.[http://www.tfw2005.com/resources/tf-prime-autobots-457/wheeljack-5447/ TFW2005.com - Prime Deluxe Wheeljack] :The mold of this figure is also used for the Decepticon Dead End. *''Prime'' Deluxe Dark Energon Wheeljack (not yet released) *''Prime'' Beast Hunters Deluxe Wheeljack with Falcon Spear (2013) :A retool of Revealers Deluxe Wheeljack with new body panels. Comes with the Falcon Spear, which can fire a white disc. Kre-O Animated series Kreon Wheeljack appeared in the animated short "Quest for Energon".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jucj9IJFKYU References Bibliography * Macchio, Ralph, Bill Mantlo (w), Springer, Frank (p) and DeMulder, Kim (i). "The Transformers." The Transformers v1 #1 (Sep. 1984), Marvel Comics. * Sarracini, Chris (w), Lee, Pat (p) and Armstrong, Rob, Erik Sander (i). "Prime Directive." The Transformers: Generation One v1 #1-6 (Mar.-Sep. 2002), Dreamwave Productions. * Mick, Brad (w), Lee, Pat (p) and Armstrong, Rob (i). "War and Peace." The Transformers: Generation One v2 #1-6 (Apr.-Sep. 2003), Dreamwave Productions. External links * tfu.info's page on the original toy, which also contains links to other toy incarnations of Wheeljack. * Gallery of Generation One Wheeljack * Gallery of Alternators Wheeljack * Transformers Wiki pages for Generation One Wheeljack, Armada Wheeljack, Movie Wheeljack, and Animated Wheeljack. Category:Action Masters Category:Autobots Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Decepticons Category:Devil's Due characters Category:Fictional engineers Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Film characters Category:IDW Publishing characters Category:Robot superheroes Category:Spy Changers Category:Transformers Alternators Category:Transformers characters in video games Category:Wreckers (Transformers) Category:Transformers automobiles